Stranger Than Fiction
by An Angels Sigh
Summary: A humans soul, Dark and light. Kagome's soul, light. She would save many lives and her guardian would kill many. But love would always bloom for he's her savior and she's his soul mate. But, would it be a hard fight for it or would she help him see it.
1. The Creator

_All things under our maker are created equal, but to some it's nothing but bias bits of information slapped in a book created to keep hope for a pitiful race of creations that requires a specific direction to keep living. _

_But so many see that our creator only favors one creation, the human soul. It's like looking a painting, the background is merely a vast amount of color smudged together to form a pliable interface to make the main subject stand out. _

_The subject of the creation; practicing on the background until you're ready to design the main course. The perfect brush strokes and crisp hues create a beautiful picture thanks to the practice on the background._

_Like souls; first it was Adam and Eve and just transitioned from there. But it didn't stop there; it created a new being, a being filled with jealous rage at such a beautiful piece of art. The new being tried to create an exact replica of the art, but only failed. _

_Failed and created dark brethren to the pure creation._

_Greed was created, anger, hate and envy; jealousy. But the one beautiful painting never changed even through the rough transition from its creator and all its re-created brethren._

_It stayed pure._

_The once beautiful paining was now on a pale wall strewn up in all its glory, alongside its envious kin. _

_Kin filled with darkness._

_Then it happened, the one thing that created them all was lost and they were alone. _

_He had left; left to heaven._

_The beautiful painting wept, for she was the only one beautiful in a room full of ugly. _

_Like the human soul, starting pure like its creator and then the taint takes over. _

_And that's when he disappeared, and left her alone._

_And alone she aged, until it was her turn to create a piece of beauty._

_A creation to fight the darkness and bring beauty to a tainted picture. _

_For, even if a picture was created from hate and jealousy it was still a work of art._

_And, all of art was beautiful to its creator. _

_The creator of all._

_And she was his first; his first piece of art._

_The creators key to fight the darkness and bring back the light._

_It wanted the first._

_If the first was to not exist then the second would be his art. _

_The new piece of art._

_The new perfect product._

_No key to fight the darkness._

_The light was no more._

_Just Dark…_


	2. Blood Stained

_Dark and light_, the two sole creations made to create two greater beings. Some would say, yeah god and the devil. Well yeah, but it's more like angels or demons. Yeah yeah people say there is no such thing as angels and demons but, I can see them. I haven't really seen an angel yet but, I see demons all the time. Well, more like I live with them; I even think I love one. And let's just say I don't think that they like that part very much because they are always trying to kill me. Well technically none of this has happened yet because I'm not even born, but I will be soon. But, I'm not worried God sent me a guardian angel to protect me because I was his first. Oh sure you don't believe me about any of this but, you will because the key to being a believer is to be the witness.

Trust me, I know.

September 5, 1488.

The air hissed around her face and little puffs of air exploded around her lips. The frigid air bit her exposed agitated flesh as she walked to an abandoned weathered oak. It was cold outside but the adrenaline and fear coursing through her veins caused a heat in the center of her body to pulse into her tired limbs and spread like fire through her veins. That flame gave her courage to do what she was about to do, although he heart had naught that solution. He was chasing her, chasing a little mouse to a hole only to block and devour his toy.

She would not be a toy nor be his meal. Neither would her new birthed infant, the sole reason he was in pursuit of her. Not too far away either, the static flowing through the tiny hairs on her arms and face causing her skin to itch was a sign his presence was making itself known to her body.

She had to find a way to save her child.

It was the key to all life for her to survive.

It was the key to his life for her to survive.

Her hands slowly tightened themselves around the soft cotton of her baby blanket and held the infant closer to her breast to spread her body heat into the defenseless newborn. She could feel distress and discomfort with all the jarring and clenching on its tiny body and was close to tears. But, just the littlest sound could cause an exact path to her location if her power didn't. She scanned her surroundings with squinted tired eyes, making out paths in the dark silent scenery around her. The night was dark, mostly treeless excluding the tree she was digging her human nails into. There were two options, most ruled out due to in humane terrain and death. So she would have to go through a small forest to her right. The forest would make it near impossible to see with her human eyes, so a stick or a branch would make it better to defeat the terrain. If she waved it around it would pinpoint objects in front of her, objects she didn't wish to collide with.

But the issue was no such object was in her view and the time she didn't have couldn't be wasted on the hunt for it. So she leaned farther against the tree straining her wrist and clutching her child closer to her chest before pushing off of the tree in a spurt and dashing as fast as her human eyes could make out her terrain in the direction of the forest. There was no path going through the forest but she didn't have time to create one now, she just needed to get out of it. Turning her body to avoid a rotten oak tree she stalked through the darkness straining her eyes for dark figures blocking her path to the well.

The well was what he said would protect her.

The Bone eaters well.

She felt her left arm contact with the rough bark of a tree and dashed to the right scraping her arm but avoiding a contact further. Her eyes were burning and her skin felt tight where the dried tears had formed on her skin. New tears had started falling being pushed past her cheeks and drying in her hair and the edge of her ear. She was sure that pretty soon, the water in her body would deplete due to crying so much in so little time.

Her home, dead.

Her village, dead.

Her blood line, in danger.

The man had come at night, carrying the smell of blood and black souls. Her child had just been born, and too fast she had to die. Even in death he wouldn't be satisfied, his anger for not being his father's favorite created the black corrosion covering what had been a human soul.

He came with his abominations; his words would be to call them his creations but hardly creations. They were dead humans that had been so power thirsty and craving the darkness that their physical bodies had transformed creating once humans into now demons. They had infested the village, filling the air with screams and lucid sounds coming from their thirsty mouths. Blood could stain the ground but her village had seen it coming, seen her child's coming and called the blood a sign of retribution.

She had never been the product she had been created to be but her child was, she could feel it. He had felt it for he had created her.

She felt her teeth come in contact with her tongue in a attempt to silence the chocking sound her throat made at the memory of her dead family laying lifeless on the blood stained ground. The fire had been everywhere, eating the tainted blood and oak tiles of the houses. They had been everywhere, like a plague. Scampering around the village, stocking through the streets and invading her pure life. The escape had been perfect, and their lives would not be in vain. But they had already known this. For the small life cradled in her arms would bring back the light to her destroyed village just by stopping it from happening again.

After all, she was created to destroy Him.

Branches slapping her hot cheeks brought her back to her task; her escape was not over yet. She had her power, but it was for her child. She would have to protect her child; he would show her what to do.

The dark seemed to lighten up in the distance, the sign that the end of the tree line was near and the well was close.

For, his aura was closer than she liked. Small bushed with sharp branches slashed her calves and the bottom of her feet cried out from beatings of hard rocks stabbing them. The escape had left her with no shoes and the child to be only clothed in a blanket made from her mother. It had been quick, grabbing her from the small cradle and wrapping her up with shaky hands and tears pouring out of her eyes landing on the small exposed face of her child. But when she had looked before fleeing, she could not tell if they had been tears from her of her child's silent cry to mimic her mother's anguish.

The pain wasn't there; the scream from her body at the death of her family wasn't there. It was all filled with trust and her determination on her destiny and her child's.

Sliding her fingers tips on the last tree as she broke through the clustered forest she choked a cry of excited back while using her last strength to dash for the exposed bone eaters well in her view. The well was old, brittle and beaten with years of use and holding in water. The well was deep and filled with mold and large rocks. The brim of the well had cracked wood painted with chunks missing from buckets. Roots from uprooted trees hung loosely over the right edge while weeds crept up the bottom of the foundation giving off an ancient appearance. Skipping over small tree limbs scattered on the ground and lifting her legs higher to move through the tall grass she pulled her child to her face and prayed for her answer.

What was she supposed to do?

She had never really asked what the plan was or questioned the voice she heard when she had heard the plan had been to head to the bone eaters well. Questioning wouldn't make anything happen any faster and the key part had been to get there and the answer would answer itself. But as she came up to the well she could only feel sadness and regret.

This was her child, her one pride in the 27 years of her life. Yes, to some that was young but she had lived a hard life, from young she had been taught to fight and that had been what she had done.

Done from 7 years to the moment she would lose her child.

This was a fight, her fight.

This had been her destiny.

She had given birth to the light.

The fire started on her forehead and moved to her cheeks and that's when she heard it. His cry, the shrill scream of a soul being twisted and pulled so tight it tore.

The sounds that went through your body and left you cold and shivering.

He was behind her, watching her act like she had a way out of this.

He would have left his minions behind, for they would not match his speed.

He could have caught up with her but he was only a beast playing with his prey.

If she kept running then he would keep chasing so the best solution would be to walk the small distance to the well and hope the answer to her prayers was in that deep fall to the hard bottom of the bone eaters well.

He wanted her, craved her.

He would have killed her child, or maybe have even tortured her before killing her. Torturing a child this young would bring no benefit but for him it would give him pleasure. Turning her head to the side she eyed his black smoky figure just outside the path of tree she had just sprinted out of. He was watching her, his outline of blood red eyes could be seen from the tattered hood of his robe tied closely around his neck with multiple loops of rope. The pupil was gone, replaced by the red signaling the vacancy of his soul and the figment of his desire.

Blood.

Innocent blood.

Her heart skipped a beat in her chest causing her to cough and loosen her hold on the child. Then it happen, her eyes shot to the well and she bit her lip.

His answer, her prayer had been answered.

She stopped moving and closed her eyes letting the last tear cascade down her cut cheek and fall on her child's blanket. The feeling of closing her eyes made sent a chill through her body, resting the tired iris from the onslaught of the wind. But, also the thoughts racing through her mind slowed and stopped to let the words of her creator flow through her.

She could have smiled a sad smile if her lips hadn't been torn and cut from the biting and loss of moisture.

Opening her eyes she kept slowly walking to the well until she heard something that caused even her child to start her small little distress cries.

"Die."

His voice stopped her in her tracks and she shook the child a bit to keep her mind on the task. The sound crept through the air and slithered down her back to her legs causing her to nearly slump on the wet weeds next to the well.

It hadn't even been words, more like a slow hiss that squealed at the end.

She could tell from his aura that he was close enough to use her powers to maim him enough to send him back to sleep for many years but that wouldn't help her child nor the plan.

He would not die, she would.

She loved him after all.

She had loved who he had been.

_Her beloved brother._

The Dark Prince.

It was her child destiny to destroy him.

And she would, one day. And the guardian angel would be by her side, to protect her and love her; protecting her light.

She laughed and made a weak smile causing her dried tears to crack and the new ones to run into the crevices of the sides of her mouth. She wanted to kiss her child but she couldn't, she had to let go. She slowly pulled the child away from her bosom and held her slightly out in front of her. She let him close the space between them, the closer the better.

The darkness at the bottom of the well was a nice background behind the crunched up red face of her daughter. It was like she was going to be swallowed by darkness.

But that wasn't the case, for in a few seconds the normal well was going to become magical.

A magic that had not been in her mind but she knew she could do it for he had given her the strength.

The blanket had slipped down to her wrists around the child's waist exposing the soft white skin of the babies' chest and the small Goosebumps. Were they from the cold of from her fear.

With one last smile she bent over and felt her power spike in the very core of her body sending rivets of soft pink light out eating at the darkness. She heard a hiss enter her ears but was drained out by screams.

And then there was pain and blood.

The tips of his nails could be seen through her miko outfit and she opened her mouth to sigh.

Nothing came out; all that could be heard was the cry of the child.

She felt bliss, the bliss from her body being soothed by her purity and deaths fingers on her soul.

She had to end this, to destroy his hope.

With one last burst of energy she sent all her power out yelling as she did.

"By the powers that be, create this rift and save this child."

The last word was almost a whisper as she felt him insert his other hand into her chest through her heart trying to grab the child. But it was too late, the child was falling through the well, letting the light envelope her tiny frame and carry her to safety. The darkness that had once been behind her child was now closing around her vision; she could feel her brothers shrill scream of rage and coughed out a cry.

Her power enveloped them both creating a beam of light to drift into the sky from her body and the well.

He would not be destroyed with her but he would be wounded, just like his soul.

She had saved her child.

Even though she didn't know where her child would end up at she trusted her creator to guide her baby to safety because she was the creators key; his one perfect creation.

With her brothers claws slowly pulling her body in two directions and her powers eating at his body and hers she sighed out her last words to the darkness.

Her child needed a name.

"Kagome…."


End file.
